A Diamond in the Rough
by AprilC3604
Summary: Sheriff Dean Winchester has his choice of any girl he wants and has had them all, all but one and he wants her. She has something the others dont and she is perfect for him. But she has a few secrets of her own. Can the good seriff save her? DeanOC Mature
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just something fun and sexy : ) **

Sheriff Dean Winchester walked through the door of the Rocky Creek Saloon with his first deputy Sam Winchester. They both had a smile on their faces. Life was good in this little old town and they were the ones that kept it that way.

"Well my oh my if it isn't the Winchester boys." Margret Sides said as she walked over to them with her hands on her hip.

Dean tipped his hat at the older lady, "Evening ma'am."

"What can I get you boys?" she asked.

"Whiskey, straight." Dean said.

"Coming right up." She smiled. She was the wife of James Side, the owner for the saloon. They were close friends of the Winchesters.

Dean glared around the room at all the girls with a huge smile on his face. "So who's it gonna be tonight?' Sam asked his brother as they made their way over to the little wooden table in the corner where they always sat. "Kimberly, Megan, Tonya, or maybe even Sophia."

"Nah." Dean said and sat down with his back to the wall so he could over look the bar. "Been there and done all of that a few times."

"Of course. I forgot." Sam said with a smile, "There's really no one else. Pickins are slim these days."

"Yeah I know. Perks of living in a small town like this and not a big ole city." Dean said.

"Here's your drinks guys."

Sam looked up and swallowed hard. It was Mary Sue Sides. He had his eye on her for a long time but never had to nerve to make his move. She was the one and only girl Dean has not touched. He knew his brother took a liking to her as soon as they moved to this town.

"Th-thank you." Sam stuttered out.

"Let me know if you boys need anything and I will be more that happy to get it for you." She smiled.

Sam sat there grinning like a idiot and Dean shook his head, "Will do Mary Sue. Thank you." He smile and watched as she walked away. "Man you really need to get on that. You're gonna miss your chance. Rumor has it that Steve Fulmer has been eyeing her."

"Really?" Sam asked, "She can't court him."

"Well Sam she's about to turn 18 and her father is looking for her a husband now and Steve is at the top of that list. You better make your move and fast or your gonna be best man at their wedding." Dean said.

"Right. Should I talk to her?"

"Well aint no time like the present." Dean said.

"Ok. What should I say?"

"Hell I don't know. Just ask how she's doing these days. Small stuff like that."

"I can do that." Sam said and got up from his seat. This was it. He was finally going to talk to the girl of his dreams.

Dean watched his brother take off his hat and make his was slowly over to Mary Sue and when she saw Sam coming her way her face lit up like the lantern. It was time for Sam to settle down and start a family. Dean on the other hand was having a good ole time just making as many lovely friends as he could. Life was great.

"Well if it isn't Sheriff Dean Winchester sitting at my table. Must be my lucky night."

Dean heard that thick southern accent and turned to his right and saw a young beautiful girls smiling at him with her hands on her hip. She was in a red and black corset top with a small flowing black shirt.

Dean saw her and got up from his seat and tipped his hat, "Miss Anna Belle Clarence. It's been a long time." And it has. Dean has not seen her in almost three year and now that she was older she was very more beautiful. "You are looking lovely than ever."

"Why thank you Dean. And I must say that sheriffs badge looks mighty sexy on you."

"Thank you ma'am. How was city life?"

"Not what I pictured that's for sure. Men are so grabby there and you know me. I don't like to be touched unless I do the asking. You know what they say, aint no place like home."

"You got that right. How was your family?"

"Fine. Daddy's on his third wife now and was trying to marry me off to a friend of his but I aint having that so here I am." She smiled.

"When did you get back?"

"Last night at sundown. I wanted to stop in and meet our new Sheriff but I saw you all tangled up in Susan Smith so I walked on by. I didn't want to interrupt."

"A man's got needs." Dean said.

"I guess you're right but you know what I say, the only thing a man needs is to make a woman happy so she don't go and shoot him in his sleep." She smiled.

Dean laughed, "I guess you're right about that."

"Well I best be getting back to work. Got to make me some money tonight."

Dean didn't really like the sound of that. He knew how most the girls made their money and he didn't like the thought of anyone touching her. She was the one girl he hasn't even slept with yet. She was a diamond to him. Rare and hard to find in these parts. There was just something about her. He knew she was special.

"You take care and let me know you any one in here gives you any trouble." Dean said and tipped his hat again.

"I sure will. I'm glad I have the law on my side for once." She winked, "See you around Sheriff." Anna said and walked away from his table, swaying her hips as she made her way back to the bar. She knew he was watching him.

Sam was smiling from ear to ear as he walked back over to Dean, "I see Anna is back."

"Yep. So how are things with Mary Sue?"

"We're courting now." Sam smiled, "I asked her and she said yes."

"Before we know it we'll all be hearing wedding bells for you two."

"I guess we'll see." Sam smiled, "You going to make a move on Anna this time or let her slip away again."

"Timing is everything. She'll be mine soon enough." Dean said and sat back down and watched Anna our a few shots of whiskey for a few men. She was by far the sexiest woman alive and he was sheriff and wanted nothing but the best.

"Looks like you have gone and caught Dean's eye again." Kimberly said as she walked over and tossed the beer bottles in the trash.

"Dean has his eye on anything with a skirt. You know that." Anna said.

"Yes I do. He had me last week and I would love to take him into my room again. It was more than you can ever imagine."

"I'll take your word on that." Anna said.

"You better take him before someone else does. Sophia's hoping he will ask her to be his."

"That will never happen. A man like Dean Winchester will never be one to belong to a woman longer than an hour."

"I don't know. Maybe you are the one to change him."

"Maybe." Anna said and looked back over his table. He was really a catch but like she said, he would never ask just one woman to be his. He was one of those men that was just fun to look at and dream in a sexual way. Never one to think about a future with. He was a rebel, a man of mystery. The kind of man that with one wink you would go weak in the knees but sadly he was a man that would surly break your heart.

***Love me some Sheriff Dean : ) This was Joyces idea first. I just had to say that. We went back and forth on who was going to do it lol but here it is. Hope you liked. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Anna got up from her bed and got dressed for the day. Her shift didn't start until four so she had time to run to the post office and to the bank and open a new account. She grabbed her white shawl from her bag and draped it over her shoulders before walking out of her bedroom.

As soon as she closed it behind her she looked to her left and smiled. She turned and headed down the hallway, "Morning deputy." She said.

Sam pulled away from Mary Sue and smiled, "Morning Miss Anna." He said as he watched her walked down the stairs.

Anna walked out of the bar and felt the cool breeze hit her face. She sure missed this town. She missed the simple life. No fancy cars and big hats. Just good old people who knew what it was to work hard for their money. This was and would always be her home and she was going to let anyone take her away from this life. She tightened the shawl and headed down the stair and onto the dirty sidewalk toward the post office to send a letter to her father to let him know that she had made it safe and sound. Not that he would care too much.

Anna smiled as she past Miss Rosie's Bakery and saw Mr. Hardeman still sitting out front like he did every morning. "Morning Hank." She smiled.

"Why good morning to you." He said and tipped his hat to her. Men were so different here. More friendly and looked you in the eye when you talked.

Anna carried on her way when she saw a sight in front of her that really brightened up her smiled. There he was on horseback riding her way. Sheriff Dean Winchester.

"Whoa." Dean said and pulled on reins and the horse came to a stop in front of Anna. "Morning Miss Anna. You sure are up mighty early."

"Found it hard to sleep with all the racket going on around me if you catch my drift. That brother of your sure does know how to please a lady." She smiled up at him as she petted his horse on the nose."

Dean smiled, "Well it must be in our genes."

"I'll take your word for it." She said. "Well I must be on my way and I am sure you have a lot of important work you should be doing."

"Not really. Everyone seems to be in good graces today. Where are you off to if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just to the post office and then to the bank. After that I guess I will come back and do a little unpacking before work."

"The post office is a good two blocks from here. You heard they moved it?"

"Yes I heard that. But it sure is a lovely day so I don't mind the walk at all." Anna smiled up at him. He was really something. That smile, those eyes…he was damn near perfect.

"What kind of man would I be if I made a beautiful lady such as your self walk all that way. Let me give you a ride."

"Well I don't know Sheriff. This horse sure is big. I may fall off."

Dean hopped off his black horse and reached out his hand and said, "Then you just hold on real tight to me." He winked at her.

Anna knew she couldn't refuse an offer like that. She bit on her bottom lip slightly as she placed her hand in his. He walked her around the horse and turned her around. They were face to face, just staring into each others eyes as he placed his hands on her hips. He had such a gentle touch.

"On three. One, two, three." Dean said and lifted her up onto the horse. Anna adjusted her skirt as she as sidesaddle.

She watched Dean jump on the horse with ease and she wrapped her shaky arms around him. Dean gave the reins a flick and they were off to the postal office and bank. Being back was looking better and better.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

After sending word to her father and placing her money in a new account Anna walked out of the bank with a smile on her face, looking right at Dean. "Either that went well or you just love seeing me." Dean he said in a joking manner.

"Maybe both." Anna said. "But it's nice to have my own money again. It's not much but it's a start."

Dean just gave her a smile. He could not help but wonder if she got that money from a gentleman caller last night. Maybe that was the real reason she didn't get much sleep. Maybe after he had left the bar someone made her a offer. He didn't like that at all. He didn't like her being used in that way. She wasn't like the others. She was special.

"Are you ready to head on back?"

"Yes sir. I still have a lot to do before I have to get to work."

"Well then I guess I better get you back. I have a few things I need to take care of today." Just as he did before Dean jumped off his hours and helped her up onto it before climbing up himself.

When they got back to the saloon Dean helped her off the horse and walked her inside. "I must thank you for escorting me around town today. It's much appreciated Sheriff." Said Anna.

"I can assure you the pleasure was all mine, Miss Anna."

"You know you can drop the miss." She said. "I like just being called Anna."

"Ok then…..just Anna." Dean joked.

"Would uh….would you like to come up for a bit?" she asked. "To talk maybe."

"I think I have a few minutes." Dean said and swallowed. He was a little confused. Did she really want to talk to him or was she trying to imply she wanted something else from him. He could go either way on this one.

"Great." Anna smiled.

The two headed up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. She pulled the key from her small bag and they headed into the room. "Sorry for the mess. I haven't really had time to get settled in."

"That's alright. If not for Sam our whole house would be a mess." Dean said.

"I bet. You seem to be busy these days with your new job and the girls. Where do you find the time to sleep?" Anna smiled before turning around and removing her shawl and tossing it onto the bed.

"Well I just really cant help that most of the girls in this town are just waiting for me to call on them." Dean smiled. He knew he was great and the girls loved him.

Anna turned and placed her hands on her hips, "Is that so? Well you are pretty sure of yourself arent you, Sheriff?"

"Since we are on name changes I think you should just call me Dean." He said. "I like the sound of that better."

"Ok…..Dean." Anna smiled, "So how did you become sheriff anyways. I thought that job belonged to your Daddy."

"Well when my parents moved to the big city the towns people wanted to leave the job to someone in the family so me being the oldest that voted me in. So here I am."

"Well you are doing a fine job from what I can tell. I feel safer at night knowing you are out there keeping us all safe for the evils of the world." Anna said.

"Glad I could give something back." Dean said an moved in closer to her. "So I have to ask you something."

"Go right ahead."

"Why did you leave? You running from something?"

"I don't run from anything. Things around here weren't really going great so I just went to visit my father."

"For a few years? Sounds more that a simple visit if you ask me."

"Well it wasn't. With all due respect of corse. I just wanted to see what it was like to live without no worries for once."

"I can respect that." Dean said. "But I have to be honest and say I am sure glad you came back." He said and moved just a little closer.

"And why is that?" Anna asked as he body became to tremble. Wondering what his intentions where.

"Maybe I missed seeing you around in these parts."

"Is that so? Maybe its because you have went through all the other single girls."

"No." he whispered to her. "You aren't like them."

"Whether you like it or not I am."

"No you're not. I see something in you that is very…different." He said and moved his hands slowly up her arms.

"You see a different thing than the other. To them I am just another sl…."

"Don't say it. You are not." Dean interrupted her.

"I'm not?" she asked.

"No." Dean said and leaned in for a kiss.

They were only a few inches apart when Anna turned away, "I cant." She said.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

Anna turned back to him and looked in straight in the eye, "I can't kiss you on the mouth. I'm sorry."

"What?" Dean asked. No he was really confused.

"It's the one thing I don't do." Anna said.

"You have sex with men all the time but never kiss them?" Dean asked.

"No i dont. It may sounds ignorant to you but not to me its not. A kiss should be passionate and mean something. Sex is just sex to me. It doesn't matter. My rule is kiss me anywhere but my mouth and most men don't care one bit. I am waiting for that man that would rather kiss me rather than….excuse my language…but rather than fuck me."

"Well I can sure respect that. You have your beliefs and I will respect that." Dean said.

"I appreciate it. With that said would you like to go a round with me. On the house because you are just so damn cute." Anna smiled.

"I think I'll pass tonight but thank you." Dean smiled and tipped his hate. "I'll see you late on. Take care." He said before walking out the door.

Anna stood there in shock. Did he really just turn her down? She wasn't sure how she felt about this. He rejected her. Dean Winchester rejected no one. Well at least she knew where she stood with him. Tonight she was going to make sure she gave him he cold shoulder.

As Dean walked out he thought about her. He wanted to go to bed with her more than anything but then he would just be like everyone else and he wanted to do this right. Ann Belle was different and he wanted her to see that. He would do things different tonight.

***Thank to all of you that actually took the time to review for me. Also thanks to you that alerted. Please review and i will update soon. : ) Things will heat up next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that night Anna Belle was walking around the bar in her purple and black top showing just enough cleavage to give the men a little bit of a imagination. She liked to keep something a surprise. She had her eye on a man names Bret Johnson tonight. He had been giving her extra tips all night and she figured he was the once to pay her rent this month. It wasn't the best job in the world and God may never forgive her but it was good money. After all she could always repent on Sundays. A girl has to make a living after all and she wasn't very good at much. Sex was about the only talent she had.

Dean and Sam sat at their table like every night after work. Tonight was a little different for Sam. Usually he was watching Mary Sue making sure some dirt bag didn't try to get with her but tonight she was covered a little more and working behind the bar. She was spoken for now and her parents were pleased that she was with the deputy. That would ensure their daughter would have a great life if they were to wed one day. Sam would smile over at her and she would smile back. They were happy together. This courtship was a long time coming.

Dean had his eye on Anna the whole night. Megan was working their table tonight. Dean knew she was trying to get something going with him but he wasn't in the mood…not for her anyways. Megan wasn't the best lay he had ever had. She was was more of a _well I'm drunk you'll do_ kind of girl. Sure she was nice but not Dean's type at all. At this point the only girl he wanted was Anna and she was too busy with Bret and Dean didn't like that at all. Bret was one of those guys that Dean has taken in a few times over the years. He wasn't the type of guy he wanted near Anna.

Anna walked back behind the bar and refilled a few glasses for the men. Just as she walked passed Dean's table he decided to speak up, "Evening Anna." he said.

Anna stopped and turned to him and gave him a smile, "Hello there Sheriff." she said and went on her way.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. What did you do to her? Dean did you sleep with her?" Sam asked.

"No I didn't sleep with her. I don't know what's going on. We were fine this morning."

"Maybe she is just busy." Sam said.

"Yeah...maybe." Dean said. He wasn't sure what was going on with her tonight. She had only looked at him once and that was it. She was upset and he was going to find out what before the night was over. No way was she going to bed with Bret.

As the night went on Dean kept a close eye on Anna. He watched as she flirted and almost all the men in the room where flirting with her. He didn't like this. Sure some of the flirting was harmless but he knew the intentions of some.

"Dean I think me and Mary Sue are going to go for a walk." Sam said and grabbed his hat from the table.

"Ok I'll see you later."

"Are you ready, Sam?" Mary Sue asked when she walked over to the guys with her shawl wrapped around her.

"Yes ma'am." Sam smiled.

"Have a good evening Mary Sue." Dean smiled at her.

"Thank you, Sheriff." Mary Sue smiled at him before looping him arm around Sam's and walking out the door. Dean smiled as the two walked out the door. His brother was really happy and Dean was happy for him. Mary Sue was a great girl for him.

Dean took a sip of his beer as he scanned the room again and couldn't spot Anna anywhere. That was until he looked over and saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs with Bret and this time Bret was doing a little more that flirting. He was touching, rubbing her all over as he whispered into her ear. Dean knew this was not a good thing. He had to stop this before they both did something they would regret.

Dean placed his hat back on and made his way over to the two of them. "Evening." Dean said.

The two of them broke apart and Bret turned to Dean and smiled, "Evening Sheriff. What can I do for you?" It was clear that Bret has had over his limit tonight and was hammered.

"I think it's about time you head on home, Bret. Give my best to the Misses." Dean smiled at him.

Anna seemed shocked when Dean said that. She had no idea Bret was a married man. That was another one of her rule. She may do some sinful stuff but she was no home wreaker.

"I will." Bret said. He knew he was caught and it was best to head on home.

As Bret walked away Anna placed her hands on her hips and turned to Dean, "Can I help you with something, Sheriff?"

"So that's how it's going to be?" Dean asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sheriff."

"Yes you do. That whole Sheriff thing."

"I say it out of respect." Anna smiled, "Now if you will excuse me I must be getting back to work seeing how you scared away a customer and all."

"Just wait. Let's go talk."

Anna huffed a little but kept the smile on her face, "Right. The famous Dean Winchester and all he wants to do with me is talk."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Just the drinks talking I guess.

"Ok…..well just give me ten minutes." Dean said.

Anna sighed, "Well alright. I need a break anyways. Come on up." She said and headed up the stairs.

They walked into her room and Anna sat down at her vanity and began to reapply a little make up. "Ok start talking." She said.

Dean took off his had and hung it on the bedpost. "Listen Anna I'm not sure if I offended you in some way but if so I sure am sorry."

Anna turned to him and smiled, "No need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong."

"Then what's with the cold shoulder tonight?"

"It's nothing." Anna started and got up, "Just hurt feelings is all."

"Was it something I said or did someone else say something? Tell me and I can take care of this right now." Dean said.

"It's not what you said it what you did or I guess I should say what you didn't do. I gave you a open invitation and you turned me down. You never say no so when you said that to me I guess I was a little hurt."

When she said that Den could help but laugh a little. "What is so funny?" Anna asked.

"You think I didn't want you?" Dean asked, "Hell I would have loved to make you scream louder than anyone."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Out of respect. If I would have stayed I would have been no better than the others. You would have thought I used you and I didn't want that. Not from you."

"Then what do you want. It's clear you don't want me with anyone else."

"No I don't. I hated sitting there thinking you were going to take another man to bed."

"A girl has to make a living. Rooms here aren't cheap."

"Then let me take care of it. Work for tips alone and I'll cover the rest." Dean said.

"Excuse me?" Anna said and placed her hands on her hip, "Are you saying you want me to be your own personal lay? I'm not sure how to take that Sheriff."

"Ok first off I told you to call me Dean and second that's not what I meant. I just want to help you. I know you don't want to sleep around. I can see it in your eyes. Hell if you don't want to sleep with me then you sure don't have to. Just let me help and you say no to the others. I'll sure sleep better at night." Dean said.

"Why me and not the others?"

"Because there is something different about you. Them, they like this kind of thing. Trust me I know. But you don't like it and you want more. I know you do."

"Maybe you're right." Anna said.

"But I don't know if I can take your hard earned money, Dean. I mean what would the others think?"

"I don't care what they think. They never have to know. But if they want to think I am the man in your bed then that's fine with me." He winked.

"I'm sure." Anna smiled, "Well ok I guess you have a deal. I won't have another man in my bed. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Dean said and walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"What it that look for?" Anna asked.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"How I think I should give you a kiss to seal the deal."

"Dean you know my rule." Anna smiled up at him. She would love to kiss him but that was the one thing she was going to save for that right moment when a man swept her off her feet.

Dean placed his hands on her hips and pushed her down onto the bed. "Not that kind of kiss. At least not on your lips." He smiled at her.

"Then where?" Anna asked. What the hell was going on?

"You let me worry about that." Dean said as he pulled her skirt down her leg and tossed them behind him. Just like the others she was wearing nothing underneath. He was turned on by that. He had only done what he was about to do once and that was a year ago in the city. He learned a few tricks on trip. All he wanted to do was make Anna feel good.

Anna lay there looking up at the ceiling wondering what he was planning to do. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips leaving kissing up her inner thigh. Maybe this is what he meant. She had never had a man kiss her legs before but if that's what he liked then ok.

Dean pulled his lips away and moved his hand slowly up each leg and parted them. He let out a small moan when he saw what was in front of him. "Just relax." He told her when he felt her legs begin to shake. She smelled so good. Dean pushed her legs open wider to get better access. He slowly entered his finger into her. She was so wet.

Anna jumped in surprise. This was a new feeling but a good one. She arched off the bed when she felt him press his lips to her clit, his tongue snaking out to taste her. Dean moaned softly as his tongue swirled around, teasing and tasting before sliding into her opening. He could hear her panting, her hips moving against his mouth.

Anna was lost in pleasure. Pleasure she has never known before. What was he doing to her? Where did he learn something like this? Either way she didn't care. She just wanted him to keep going and give her a release.

"Oh…oh my…Dean…." She moaned his name as he slid two fingers within her and sucked on her clit as he slid them in and out. The grinding of her hips increased and he could feel her walls begin to throb quickly around his fingers.

Dean pulled his mouth away but kept his fingers moving, "Let go Anna. I want to taste you." He said in a husky voice.

"Please…Please…" she was begging in to put his mouth back on her.

Dean smiled as he slid his fingers in deep while licking her clit simultaneously. It sent her over the edge with a loud cry of his name. Her body trembling with the force of her orgasm. She has never felt something like this. It was almost too much to handle. Her whole body was convulsing.

Dean's fingers growing slicker as he continued to slide them in and out of her until she relaxed completely on the bed. He pulled them about and moved up her body and smiled down at her. "You ok?" he asked. He knew the answer. He just wanted her to say it.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Just something I learn a years or so ago. Thought I would try it out."

"I would have to say I am glad you learned it. That was amazing." She said and they both sat up a little.

"Glad you liked it."

"Like isn't the word. Wow." She said and pushed the hair from her face. "I think I should learn how to return the favor." She smiled over at him.

Dean smirked as he got up from the bed and grabbed his hat, leaving Anna still panting. "Well I must be on my way."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it." Dean smiled and tipped his hat.

"By Dean." She said and watched him walk out the door. She flopped back on her bed and sighed. He was really a man of many talents. If is mouth gave her a orgasm like that she wondered what his cock would do to her. She had a feeling the stories she has heard wont do him justice. She had to find out for herself.

***Ok now that they have a little deal going, time to get into the story a little more like why she left the city and came back. Thank you guys for all the review and please review for me again! More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Anna walked out of her room she came face to face with Mary Sue who was smiling at her. "What?" Anna smiled back.

"Nothing. I take it you had a great night." Mary Sue asked.

Anna bit on her bottom lip, "I guess you could say that."

"You had Dean in your bed last night didn't you?"

"No. Ok he was here but it wasn't what you think. He left before the night was over. He never stayed."

"Well when I got in I heard an awful lot of moaning coming from your room."

"So what? He gave me a kiss." Anna smiled, "A really great kiss."

"I have never heard a kiss sound like that before." Mary Sue said. "And you don't kiss. It's one of your rules."

"I know. Let's just say it wasn't on my mouth."

"Then where was it?"

Anna was dying to tell someone what Dean had done. She pulled Mary Sue closer and whispered into her ear everything that Dean had done to her. Mary Sue's eyes widened with every little detail, "Oh my." She said as Anna went on and on.

When Anna was done she pulled away and smiled, "That's why it was the best kiss ever."

"Where did he learn a thing like that?" Mary Sue asked.

"I don't really know but he should spread the word. I have never in my life felt something so…so intense before."

"Well I sure hope he shares his secrets with his brother." Mary Sue smiled and the girls just giggled in the hallways.

"What has got you two so giddy this morning?" Megan asked as she walked out of her room and over to them.

"Oh…nothing much. How was your night?" Anna asked.

"Ugh not great. Seems you got the one I was after but no hard feelings." Megan winked at Anna. "So how was it?"

"I didn't sleep with him." Anna said.

"Oh please. I don't believe that for a second. We all saw Dean come up here with you. Lucky girl."

"He did but we talked. He's an old friend. That's all."

"Keep telling yourself that." Megan said. "Either way I was stuck with Matt Simmons last night. I swear I haven't got off in a week. I really need something new tonight. Maybe Dean."

"Maybe." Anna smiled. She knew that wasn't going to happen. She hasn't talked to Dean about it yet but if she couldn't have any other man then he couldn't have any other woman. Fare is fare after all.

"Well I have a few things I need to do today. I'll catch you girls later on."

"Ok sweetie." Megan smiled. She and a few others had no problem with Anna. It was Sophia that hated her. Until Anna got back she was known as the best girl. Sophia was always the competitive one. If she found out Dean was with Anna she was going to flip and cause trouble like always.

Anna was walking along the side of the road when she Bret and who she assumed was his wife walking her way and the misses didn't look too happy.

"Hello Mr. Johnson." Anna smiled and looked at the older woman, "And I take it you are Mrs. Johnson."

"Yes I am. I need to ask you a question." Tonya Johnson said.

By the look on Bret face he was in trouble and Anna had a feeling she knew why. "Go right ahead.

"Was my husband in the bar you work at last night? I want the truth."

"Why yes he was."

"Did you or any of those other girls take him to bed? I want to know." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I told you sweetie nothing happened." Bret said.

"Then why did you come home smelling like a tramp?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry to break this up but I am afraid that is all my fault." Anna said and Bret knew this was it. "See Bret here was playing poker with a few of the other men and had a few too many drinks and he was ready to go home so I helped him out the door. That is all. So you must have smelt me and I do apologize. He was a perfect gentleman last night." Anna smiled at him. She wasn't about to break up a home.

"See sweetheart I told you." Bret said.

"I am so sorry. I just got worried." Tonya said and looked at Anna, "I am the one that should apologize."

"Not at all. If I had a great guy like that and he was out I would be worried to. You have to keep good men like him at home." Anna smiled, "You too have a great day."

"Thank you Anna and you as well." Tonya said as Anna went on her way.

Anna walked a few building down and came to the Jail house/Sheriffs station. She walked up the wooden steps and walked inside.

"So what do we do with him?" Sam asked referring to the prisoner they had arrested at five this morning for being drunk and disorderly.

"Just keep him there until he sobers up and let him off with a warning. Maybe scare him a little. It's his first time so it ok this time." Dean said.

"You got it." Sam said.

Dean turned around and smiled when he saw Anna standing there. "Good morning Anna. What can I do for you?" Dean asked.

"Sheriff." She smiled, "I was wondering if I may have a word with you."

"Sure can." Dean said. "Come into my office."

Anna followed Dean into a side room and walked in and closed the door behind her. She turned and saw Dean walk behind the desk and remove his had before taking a seat. "What brings you in today?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about a few things." She said and walked around and hopped up on the desk in front of him. She hiked up her dress and little and crossed her legs slowly.

Dean bit on his bottom lip as he eyed her up and down. "What's on your mind?" he asked and God he hoped it was sex right now. He wanted her.

"Well I was thinking this morning about our little deal."

"Not ready to back out already are you?" Dean asked. "I wont like that.

"Not at all. But see you told me I wasn't to have another man in my bed."

"Right."

"And well I was thinking how that doesn't seem quite fare. So I want to add something to the deal to even things up a little."

"And what is that?"

"If I can't have men in my bed then you can't have any ladies in yours. Fare is fare after all. So do we have a deal?" she asked and ran her hand up her legs, teasing him.

"Well I don't know about all of that. Like I said before a man has needs and I am a man after all." Dean smiled up at her.

"Well so does a woman…Sheriff. That's the deal so take it or leave. I had a few good offers last night and I could make a lot of money.

Dean didn't like the sound of that at all. "Fine it's a deal."

"Great. Glad that is all settled."

"I want to add one more thing."

"Go ahead."

"You have a drink with me tonight."

"Well I will be at work so I can do that."

"No not as a worker but as a date. I talked to Mr. Side and he agreed to let you off at seven. So at seven thirty you will join me. Deal?"

"I think I can do that." Anna smiled and hopped off the desk. "I best be getting back."

Dean stood up and grabbed his hat and placed it back on his head. "Me too. See you tonight."

"Cant wait." Anna leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek."

Dean smiled as he watched her pull away from him, "You know one of these days I'm going to taste those lips of yours."

"Maybe you will…maybe you won't. See you later Dean." She said before walking out the door. "Deputy." She smiled at Sam.

"Ma'am." Sam tipped his hat and watched her walk out the door and then turned to Dean. "What's going on?"

"Nothing but a little business." Dean smiled, "Come on. We got work to do."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

It was seven fifteen and Anna sat at her vanity fixing her hair. She took it down from her clip and let her curls fall on her shoulder. She dabbed a little perfume on her neck and stood up. She was wearing a white off the shoulders top with a black skirt and heals. She really didn't have anything else. Most of her clothing was things she wore to attack men. Then again maybe this outfit was perfect.

She headed down the stairs and saw eyes on her but she wasn't there to work. She saw Dean in the corner and smiled. She was there for him and him only tonight. For once she wasn't going to spend all night having her ass grabbed. That is unless Dean tried to get friendly. But she did owe him. She still had to figure that out.

She walked through the saloon and over to him. As soon as he saw her he stood up and pulled out her chair. "Thank you." She smiled, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"Not at all. Just got here a few minutes ago." Dean said and took a seat. "You sure do look nice."

"Thank you. It nice to hear that. I still feel a little exposed but I haven't been shopping in a long time. Most of my clothes are at my daddy's."

"I like you being exposed." Dean winked.

"I'm sure. So what would you like to talk about tonight?" she asked him.

"You." Dean said and took a sip of his beer.

"Well what about me?"

"I haven't seen you in a long time so why don't we play catch up. What have you been doing over the last few years and why did you come back?"

"Wow all at once huh?" she smiled, "Well I left a few years ago because I got word that daddy was ill. So I had to go take care of him. It was meant to be a short trip but once there I could never find the right time to leave. Anyways after about a year he married his nurse. She was my age and wife number three. Everyone loves daddy." Anna smiled.

"But you stayed?"

"Yeah. I had a job as a singer at another saloon where I didn't have to shake my ass."

"You sing?"

"A little. But anyways things where great for a few years. That was until my dad's younger friend Curtis Hamilton came into the picture. I never liked this guy. He's bad news. He's the type of guy that hustles people and that's how he makes his money. You know the type."

"Yeah I do and I think I know the name. Go on."

"Well as you may know daddy had me some money saved away for when I marry. Him and my mother started saving before she passed. When I do marry my husband I get half of everything my daddy has. I think Curtis knew that. Either way one week ago he asked my daddy for my hand in marriage. My daddy was thrilled and said yes and gave his blessing and just like that I was engaged to one of the most powerful men in the city. I didn't want that. So the next day I took the first ride back here. That's it."

"So you are engaged?" Dean asked.

"No. They may think I am but I'm not. They will get the hint when I don't show up tomorrow to get fitted for my gown."

"So what is your big plan now?"

"Don't have one and don't need one. I will not marry that man. He's a bad guy and is just after my fathers money. I want no part of him. This is my home and I will choose who I marry. If I ever do that is."

"Sounds like you had a very interesting few years."

"I guess you could say that but I am just glad to be back home where my future isn't decided for me. I want to live my life the way I want. Sure you might be asking 'you want to be a whore' but to me it's not like that at all. I don't sleep with as many as you think. Most men just want the company of a woman at night to make them feel good. Plus I hate to sleep alone sometimes."

"That is quite a story you have there."

"Yeah but its mine and I am sticking too it." She smiled and Dean laughed a little. "Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"For seeing more in me. It does mean a lot."

"I just see you for what you are." Dean smiled back at her.

Anna looked into his eyes and bit on her bottom lip. She was really going to have to make him feel good now. She just need to know how. She looked to her left hearing a woman laughing and saw one of the few oldest women that worked the saloon, Mable Cotton. Anna bit her bottom lip and smiled. Mable has been around the block a few times. She may be able to help her with her little situation.

Anna looked at Dean, "I'll be right back," she leaned over the table and kissed his cheek before getting up and walking up to Mable.

"Hi Miss Mable," said Anna with a smile.

"Why Miss Anna Belle, when did you get back into town?"

"Just a couple days ago. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure sweetie," she winked at the guy next to her and the two walked to the end of the bar, "What's going on?"

"I have a question. Have you..." she wasn't too sure how to ask this. Except for Mary Sue she was the only one that she thought knew about this but it didn't hurt to try. Mable was looking at her a little confused and concerned.

"What is it sweetheart?"

Anna leaned closer towards Mable and whispered, "Have you ever had a guy kiss...and lick you..." Her eyes maneuvered themselves down and Mable looked at her confused before she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh," she smiled and nodded, "Yes...yes...very unusual when one does but it's an amazing feeling."

"I can agree with you there. So I was wondering is there anyway to...give the guy something in return."

Mabel grinned and nodded. She moved closer to Anna and whispered in her ear, "Suck his cock." Anna quickly pulled away and looked at her.

"What do you want me to do?"

Mable pulled her back, "No other girl in here knows about this so keep it quiet. The guys love it trust me. What you do is suck the tip a little and then lick down the base. Trust me when I say you get the right guy and the taste is unbelievable. Then you take the whole thing in inch by inch." As Mable continued to school Anna on how to return the favor to Dean she bit her bottom lip feeling hot just thinking about sucking Dean's cock. She licked her lips and looked over at Dean, "Then at the end well you can either spit or swallow but the guy loves it when you swallow."

Anna pulled away and smiled, "I think I can do that."

"If you can do it right you will have the men begging for you. You know how guys talk."

"Yeah." Anna smiled, "But this is only for one man."

"Well then girl you better give it all you got. Make him happy." She smiled

"I will. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here. Go get him sweetie." Mable smiled.

Anna walked back over to the table and took Dean by the hand. "Let's go up to my room. I need to show you something."

"This is a little sooner than I thought but lets go." Dean smiled and went with her up the stairs.

***Thanks guys for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Good things to come. Also thanks to Joyce sooooooooooo much for the HUGE help on this one. Claps for Joyce! I heart you. ok so please review and you shall have a update sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

Anna led Dean up the stairs and into her room. She let him go in first and then she entered slowly. She turned to the door and pushed it closed and turned the lock. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sure sex was easy for her. She knew what to do and she new she wanted to be in charge. But this was not sex. This is something she had never done and until tonight she had never heard of such a thing. What if she did it wrong? What if he didn't like it? There was some many things going on in her mind right now. But she wouldn't have any answers until she tried. She did want to get a good look at what he was packing.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked when he saw that she still had her back to him. Maybe she was having second thoughts about whatever it was they came up here to do.

Anna took one last breath and turned to him with a smile. "Everything is great." She said and closed the space between them. "It's about to get even better for you."

"For me?" Dean asked.

Anna pushed him over to the bed and bit on her bottom lip as she nodded, "Uh huh. At least I think so."

Dean sat on the bed and looked up at her. "I don't think I even know what that means."

"I told you I was going to return the favor. After what you did you me last night it's the least I can do."

"Oh….well whatever you think is fare." Dean said with a smirk. Were they talking about sex? Maybe he was going to get to kiss her? Who knows what she was thinking right now.

"Just lay back and let me take care of you." Anna said and pushed his jacket off his shoulders and tossed it to the side along with his hat.

Dean wasn't about to argue with her. He was getting excited just looking at her and listening to her talk. He moved farther on the bed and lay his head on the pillow. "I'm all yours baby." he said.

"Yes you are." Anna said as she climbed onto the bed next to him. He does nothing. Time to see if she could do this and give him the same mind blowing pleasure he had given her the night before.

Anna bit on her lip as she moved her hands down his chest and to his jeans. She wanted to strip in down completely and take a good look at his body but if she did that she knew she couldn't control herself and she would beg him to take her. It was too soon for that.

She pulled the belt through the loop and then went to his zipper and slowly pulled it down while keep him eyes on him. She was getting closer and closer. She felt like she was about to unwrap a present on Christmas morning. Dean watched her and just her slow movement made him hard a fucking rock. He knew was soon as she pulled those jeans off he was going to be standing tall. That made him smirk to himself. He knew he had a gift.

Anna pulled this jeans and boxers off and saw the sight in front of her. He was bigger than she ever imagined. Good lord no wonder the women wanted him so bad. She felt her self become wetter and the urge to ride him came over her. Oh the thought alone made her want to cum on herself but this night was for him and only him. She had to stay focused and do this right.

"See something you like?" Dean asked when he caught her staring at his hard cock and licking her lips while making a small moaning sound.

Anna's eyes travel up until they met with him, "I see something I like very much. Now I think its' my turn to have a taste of you."

Dean's eyes widened. "What?"

"Just lay there and enjoy. Let me make you feel good tonight." Anna winked at him.

"Whatever you say." Dean said. He had never wanted to be touched so bad in his life.

Anna moved down a little on the bed and thought about everything Mable had said. She saw Dean close his eyes as she read out. As soon as she took hold of his aching cock she heard his groan a little. So far so good. Show time.

Anna leaned over and just like Mable told her, she moved her tongue out of her mouth and slowly licked around the tip. "Fuck..." Dean moaned and arched off the bed. What was she doing to him?Anna took that as a good sign so she did it again but this time a little more. She licked around the tip, moving her tongue in circles, tasting the drops pre cum and that made her want more. She licked all the way down to the base and then back up to the tip as her hand stroked him slowly. "Like that baby?"

"Fuck yes." Dean moaned. He opened his eyes and leaned up a little to watch her. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see. He watched with wide eyes as Anna took his cock into her mouth slowly, inch by inch. "Holy shit!" he cried out and threw his head back. Her mouth was so wet and warm. He could cum right then but he wanted more before he did. This feeling was new but so fucking amazing.

Once she reached the base of his cock, Anna moved back up and then back down, taking more of him into her mouth a little faster. She bobbed her head up and down as her hand followed the movement of her mouth.

"Shit….oh shit…Anna. God baby do it again." Dean begged. He had never begged a woman for anything in his life. Dean sat up more as ran his fingers though her hair and gripped tight as he pushed her down on him, "Anna….just like that. Oh God yes!" Dean closed his eyes again. He was going to cum at any time and wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. Then again she knew what she was doing so he was just going to go with it.

Anna bobbed, sucked, and licked on his cock. She couldn't get enough. This was such a turn on for her. She wanted him to cum. She wanted to taste him so bad.

She knew he was close and she remember the last little tip Mable had given her. She took her free hand and moved it down to his sac and cupped it. That was all he could take. "Fuck!" Dean moaned out loud and thrusted into her mouth hard as he came.

It was a shock to Anna and she almost pulled away but once she had that first little taste she didn't want to. She wanted every drop. She continued to suck and lick as Dean came into her mouth, his moans filling the room.

Anna felt him go a little soft and felt him fall back onto the bed. She pulled him from her mouth and looked at him. He was laying there looking up at the ceiling, panting. "Was that ok?" she asked and wiped her mouth.

Dean looked at her with a smiled, "That was fucking amazing. Where the hell did you learn that?"

"You have your secrets and I have mine. I'm just glad I did it right."

"Baby I don't think you could have done it wrong." Dean said still breathing heavily.

"Glad I could repay the favor."

"Makes me want to do more to you." Dean said.

"I'll hold you to that." Anna said and got off the bed. "but I think it's time to call it a night." She said and tossed his jeans to him.

"So soon?" he asked as he finally stood up.

"Yes because if you don't get out of here now I am going to do things to you that would wake the dead." She smiled. "We have to save something for later."

"Cant wait." Dean said to her as he buckled his jeans. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful thing."

"We both have gifts I guess." Anna smirked at him as she walked him to the door and handed him is hat. "See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Dean leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Good night, Anna Belle."

"Good night Dean." She said before closing her door.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The next morning when Anna got up and she walked out of her room to go take a shower and came face to face with the person she has been avoiding. "Anna Belle…..good to see you back." Sophia said and by the tone Anna knew it was sarcasm.

"Thanks. Good to see you're still her." Anna smiled.

"I never ran away." Sophia said. "Unlike you."

"Whatever. I don't have time for this." Anna said and went to walk around her but grabbed Anna's arms. Anna froze and looked at her, "Get your hands off of me."

"Not until me and you clear a few things up. Stay away from Dean." She warned.

"And if I don't?"

"Let's just say I can make things very difficult for you around here. I am number one now."

"I don't really care what you are. You still sleep with men for money. I don't see a ring on your finger yet so you are just as bad as the rest of us." Anna said and jerked her arms away.

"Dean is mine."

"Funny, I never saw your name on him." Anna smirked.

"Oh yeah I forgot you had him in your bed last night. Just so you know….I made him moan louder. I heard you guys last night."

Anna couldn't help but smile back, "Trust me when I say you have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yeah I do. I made him moan _MY_ name louder. That should tell you something." Sophia said.

Anna couldn't hold back, "Ok listen to me, what you heard was us _NOT_ having sex."

"I know you two were. I heard him."

"No what you heard was him getting off…not me."

"What the hell does that mean? He not give it to you live he does me?"

"No like I said, we didn't have sex. I did other things to make him cum. Things you would never dream about doing. That is why you will never have him in your bed again." Anna smirked.

"What did you do? Force him?"

Anna threw her head back and laughed a little before looking back at her, "No. I don't have to force my customers to do anything. I have skills that you wished you had. I know things that make a man scream my name that you don't. Remember that. Dean will never be yours. He's mine now so I hope you got your fill."

"He will never be yours." Sophia said.

Anna walked in closer to her, "Oh no? I dare you to go after him. See what happens. He will turn you down no matter what you do."

"We'll see about that. I _WILL_ be his wife."

"Give it your best shot." Anna said. The two girls locked eyes for a few minutes before Sophia huffed and walked around Anna. Anna just smiled. She knew Dean would turn Sophia down. This was going to be fun to watch.

***again thanks for the reviews. Shorter than what i wanted but i wanted to give you a chapter. Also my comp is freaking out and the editing this is not working so forgive the errors. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

A few nights later Annabelle and the rest of the girls were hard at work at the saloon. It was a Friday night and the saloon was packed pull. Most of the girls were making date and trying to find a way to fit every guy that had picked up into one weekend. They would find a way. They always did. Anna on other hand was trying _NOT_ to makes dates and make tips at the same time. She was handing out false promises like she was handing out beers.

Dean and Sam where sitting at the poker tables and from the looks of things Dean was doing pretty well. There wasn't a lot that he wasn't good out. Mary Sue put five beers on a tray for Anna and Anna walked them over to the table, "Here you go guys. Fresh beer all around." She smiled.

"Thanks." Dean looked up at her and gave her a wink before she walked away and he was checking her ass out with every step.

"Got your eye on that one again?" Marvin Wallace asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I do." Dean said as he dealt the cards. "So what?"

"Nothing. That will make four times you have gone to her room. Maybe try something different. Plenty to go around."

"Let's just say there is no one like her. I gotta keep what works." Dean smiled. He was his job to talk shit and Anna knew and she didn't mind. They had to make everything think they were sleeping together. There was no harm in that.

Anna was sitting on the bar with her legs crossed as she looked around the room, dozens of eyes on her. She was nothing but eye candy right now but that was all part of the job.

Sophia saw this and didn't like it at all. The attention should be on her. She couldn't take it. She turned around and marked straight over to her. "What do you think you are doing?"

Anna just looked down at her, "Well some of us call it sitting." She smirked.

"Not what I meant smartass. You're working my table." She said and placed her hands on her hips.

"Funny I didn't see your name on it." Anna smirked right back.

"You know the rules. We all have four tables and that one is mine."

Anna jumped down and fixed her skirt, "Fine, then take it. We all know why you want it. You want Dean."

"Yeah and I'm going to get him."

"Then have at it sugar." Anna smiled.

"I plan to do just that." Sophia said before turning on her heals and walking over to Dean's table.

Anna rolled her eyes and went back to work. No matter what Sophia did Dean would never go back to her.

Sophia walked over to the table and placed her arm around Dean's shoulder, "Can I do anything for you baby?" she asked.

"No I think I'm good sweetheart." He winked at her.

"Well you'll let me know?"

"Sure will." Dean said and went back to playing cards.

Sophia walked over to Anna and was inches from here, "Did you see that?"

"Uh yeah I saw him turn you down. Nice work." Anna smiled.

"No he said he would let _ME_ know if he needed anything and on top of that he still calls me sweetheart. What does that tell you?" she asked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well that tells me he thinks of you like everyone else. Honey Dean calls every woman sweetheart. If that meant a damn thing then that would mean chances are he is sleeping with Mable and Margret and I just don't see that happening." Anna said.

"You're jealous."

"Afraid not. Like I said you're welcome to him. I won't stand in your way."

"Good." Sophia said and walked over to check on her other tables and Anna smiled. This was so much fun to watch.

It was closing time and everyone had cleared out but Dean and Sam. They were making sure everyone got out ok just like every night. Anna had just finished wiping down the bar and putting the rags in the basket to be washed when she looked up and saw Dean walking over to her.

Just before he got to the bar Sophia stopped him, "Hey sugar. So I was thinking me and you grab a bottle of Jack and take this up to my room. What'd ya say handsome?"

"Maybe next time." Dean said and walked around her and over to Anna.

Sophia crossed her arms and was furious. She wanted Anna gone. She knew she needed to dig up a few things and get her gone. Something happened in the city and she was going to find out what.

Anna smiled at Dean and made way around the bar and over to meet Dean, "So what are you plans for the rest of the night? Big plans with Sophia?"

"Nah been there done that and I do believe you and I have a deal Miss Anna."

"That we do. As you can see I have no one waiting on me. I'm playing the good girl." She winked.

"I don't think there is a good girl bone in that perfect body." Dean licked his lips. "So I was thinking me and you should go out tomorrow. Maybe take a ride."

"Why Sheriff are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe I am. You interested?"

"Maybe." Anna said.

Dean closed the small space between then and was inches from her face, "Maybe I pick you up at noon."

"Maybe I will be waiting." Anna said. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. She wanted to taste those lips and she was starting to find it hard to follow her own rule but she had to stay strong.

"You will." Dean smiled and stepped back and tipped his hat, "See you at noon."

"Have a nice night sheriff."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

That next day it was ten minutes until noon and Anna sat on the porch of the saloon waiting in Dean. She had packed a blanket and lunch for them. Who knew where Dean was taking them and how long they would be gone. She was looking forward to this. She had never been on a real date before.

She heard someone quickly approaching and turned to her left and saw Dean riding up. Anna stood up and smiled at him as he stopped in front of her. "I knew you would be waiting." He said.

"Well it was either go with you or stay here and clean all day and I'm not in the cleaning mood." She smiled.

"Then I guess I should consider myself a lucky man." Dean said and hopped off his horse.

"I guess you should. So mind telling me where we're going on the beautiful afternoon."

"You just have to wait and see."

"I do love surprised." She smiled, "I packed us a few sandwiches."

"Good we may need them." Dean took the basket from her and placed it on the back of the horse. He reached out his hand and Anna placed hers in his.

Dean walked her around the horse and lifted her up onto it before getting on himself. Anna wrapped her arms around him tight and bit on her bottom lip a little. She loved having her arms around him. She had a feeling this was going to be a great day.

They rode for about ten miles. It was a sunny but breezy day and the ride was so relaxing. Anna really enjoyed seeing the countryside. She really loved the simple life better than the city life. Everything was just so peaceful and quiet.

When they got to a small creek Dean stopped the horse and jumped off. He tired his horse to the tree before he helped Anna down and she smiled as she looked around, "It's beautiful here."

"I thought you would like it." Dean smiled, "I come out here when I need to just get away."

"I can see why. I never knew this was out here."

Dean grabbed the blanket and basket and blanket and took Anna by the hand, "Most people don't. Come on I know the perfect spot."

Dean led Anna down a little ways and they came to a large oak tree. Dean spread out the blanket on the bank and took a seat. Anna fluffed out her shirt and sat on her knees next to him.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it. Thanks for bringing me out here. No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Maybe it's about time someone did." Dean smiled at her. Dean took her hand in his and kissed the top, "You are beautiful than you know."

Anna blushed a little. His lips felt so soft on her skin. "Thank you for taking the time to see more in me."

"I've always thought you could do more with your life. You're more than just a pretty face. You have a good heart."

"Well I do try." Anna said. "But what about you? You have really turned the town around. Take a pretty good person to do something like that."

"Well have to do our part."

"I guess so." Anna said. "So why did your family move here anyways?"

"Me and Sam were both born in the city. When I was twelve my mother got tired of it and that's when her and my father packed up and moved us here. Of course once we were grown they went back and we stayed."

"Well I'm glad you did. I still remember seeing you around."

'I remember seeing you and thinking damn." Dean smiled. "I can honestly say you are the only girl that has ever really had all my attention."

"Took you long enough to finally make a move on me."

"Good things come to those that wait." Dean said.

"You are right about that."

"So what should we do now? Dean asked.

Anna thought for a minute. They had talked about a lot in the passed few days and there wasn't much more to say. She knew what was on Dean's mind and they same was on here so what the hell. There was only one thing left to do now and then they could move on and may be more to each other.

Anna got up and moved over closer to him, "I can think of a few things we can do." Anna smiled over at Dean as she unzipped his pants and pulled him out. "I have been thinking about this since last time." When she pulled the head out, a drop of cum dripped down and she leaned down just in time to taste it before it fell onto his pants. The familiar taste was sweet and she knew one drop wasn't going to be enough for her enormous appetite.

"Oh God baby." He said and ran his fingers through her hair. "You are so good at this."

Dean pushed down his jeans and kicked off his boots and Anna never missed a beat. She licked his already hardening cock and while watching his face and she moaned loudly when she saw his excitement. She really enjoyed sucking his cock and deep throating him more than she ever thought but by the looks of it Dean was enjoying it even more.

Dean held her down on him, making her take him in a little more until she could feel his sack against her chin. Anna felt herself getting wetter and wetter with each suck. Dean reached down and pushed her panties aside and then inserted two fingers in her hot pussy and she moaned around his cock and the vibration really got to him, "Oh fuck baby."

Anna knew they couldn't take this any longer. They had both been wanting this since she had got back and now was just as good of a time as any. She needed to feel him. She pulled her mouth away from him but continued to stroke him slowly as she looked into his eyes, "I want you. I want to feel you inside me."

Dean removed his fingers and pushed her onto her back onto the blanket. His eyes where locked with hers as he pushed up her skirt and pulled the panties slowly down her leg and tossed them aside.

As Anna lay there a soft gentle rain began to fall on them but they both remained on the old worn blanket ready to take each other for the first time. They didn't care at all. They just wanted this more than anything.

Dean sat up on his knees between her legs. His hands went to her shirt and he pulled on the stings and untied it revealing her perfect breast to him. "You're so damn sexy."

"Likewise." She smiled at him.

Dean wanted to kiss her so bad. He wanted to taste those lips, feel them on his, but he was going to respect her wishes and not make his move…yet.

With her knees bent Dean pushed then apart and moved in closer to her. He stroked himself a few times and rubbed his cock up and down her wet slit and across her clit. Anna moaned and bit on her bottom lip with anticipation. "Please…need you inside me."

Dean loved hearing her beg for him. Sure others had done it before for it sounded so much better coming from her. He had wanted this since the first time he saw her. He knew he couldn't wait any longer. He aligned himself with her tight hole and eased himself inside her of her. "Oh Dean…." She moaned. He felt better that she ever imagined and she imagined him inside her a few times.

"Shit baby you're tight."

With his hands on her knees he pushed her legs even farther apart as he thrusted in faster and faster. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out a series of small grunts. "Fuck….feels so good."

"H-Harder baby." She begged him as he moved her hips up and down, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Dean reached under her and gripped her ass and pulled her up and closer to him giving him a new and better angle. Anna ached off the ground and cried out in pleasure. He was hitting on the right spot and she felt her orgasm quickly approaching.

Dean felt her walls closing in on him and it drove him crazy. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. She felt better than anyone he had ever been with and he had been with a lot in his time.

"Cum for me baby." He told her. He wanted them to come together.

"Dean…oh God…Oh Dean!"

With the rain now pouring in them Dean thrusted hard into her a few more times and they both came moaning each other names not caring who may hear them. They were both drenched but very satisfied. This was the start of something new and they could feel it.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few days since Anna and Dean had some one and one time. He had been busy lately so if he didn't come to her then she was going to go to him. She wanted to see him. There was something about that sexy sheriff that got her blood pumping.

She got up that morning and she packed a picnic basket up with grapes, strawberries, crackers, cheese and summer sausage. She had in mind a light lunch because the dessert is the most important part of this particular lunch. She grabbed the basket and start off go see Dean at the sheriffs office.

When she got there she was excited because she knew they were going to do much more than just eat a light lunch. She walked into the building and saw Sam and Mary Sue sitting at his desk, "Hey y'all." Anna said. They were so cute together.

"Hello Miss Anna. Are you here to see Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yes sir I am. I brought him lunch. Is he here?"

"He's in his office. Go right in."

"Thank you deputy." Anna said and headed over to Dean's office. She knocked a few times before opening the door. She saw Dean leaned back in his chair with his feet on his desk reading over the paper. "Am I interrupting?" she asked.

Dean put the paper down and smiled when he saw her, "Not at all. Come on in." he said.

Anna closed the door and locked it before turning back around, "I brought you lunch. Thought you might be hungry."

"That was mighty nice of you." Dean said. "Thank you."

"I thought you would like it." Anna said.

Dean and Anna cleared off the desk and Anna laid out the strawberries, grapes and then started to cut off some of the summer sausage and cheese to eat along with the crackers. "How has your day been?" she asked.

"Not bad but it just got better." He said and smiled up at her. "How about you?"

"No complaints." She smiled, "But I think it about to get even better." Anna said and removed her jacket and sit down on his lap. "I've been thinking about you since out last picnic."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and slid them up under her shirt, "Me too. I had a great time. I missed you these past few days." Dean said as her grabbed and squeezed her breasts.

"I guess you also missed something else." She said and she picked up a strawberry and slowly sucked on it and teased it with her tongue just before she bit into it and suck the juice out. "mmm"

Dean was so distracted by what she was doing with her mouth that he had forgotten about the other food so Anna grabbed some cheese and sausage and gave them to him on a cracker. "You need to eat your lunch before you can have your dessert."

Dean sat it on the desk and smiled at her, "Food is the last thing on my mind right now. I always start with dessert first."

Anna smiled back and stood up and kneeled before him. She undid his pants and pulled his glorious cock out and began to nibble and tease it with my mouth. "Oh Anna." Dean said quietly and ran his fingers though her hair. He was not expecting this today.

She continued to tease him with her tongue a few more times before she placed his cock in her mouth and sucked her way back off and she made a popping noise as his cock came out of her mouth. She licked the underside of his cock with her tongue and sucked right on the tip, "Oh shit!" Dean moaned. "Just like that baby. So good."

Anna took him back deep into her mouth and let out a little moan as he filled up her mouth completely. Dean reached down the front of her shirt and played with her nipples as she continued to suck him. He pinched and pulled on them and Anna started to squirm and moan even louder. She was getting so distracted and her breathing was becoming irregular.

Dean could feel himself getting close to cumming but he wasn't ready yet. He wanted this to last longer and please them both, "Anna stop." He said and pushed her back.

"Something wrong?" she asked and stood up.

"God no baby it was perfect." Dean said. "But I have something else in mind. Lose the clothes." He said.

"Why Sheriff you are a bad boy. You're supposed to be working." She smiled.

"You know if you don't do what I say I can throw you in jail."

"Well now I can have that." Anna said and began to strip down. She pulled her shirt over her head and then pushed her skirt down to the floor. "Better?"

"God yes." He said as he took his time looking over her perfect body.

Dean leaned forward and sucked one of them into his mouth while pinching the other one with his fingers. Anna sucked in a breath and did her best to keep from moaning but as he kept sucking and pinching she can't help it and a moan escaped, "Oh Dean."

Anna looked at him with such desire and pleading but he just stared back at her smiling as he see her panting and doing her best to keep quiet.

Dean released her nipples and sat back in his chair, "Now….where is my dessert?" he asked.

Anna smiled and hopped on the desk and spread her legs wide open, "Right here."

Dean licked his lips and leaned forward and as his tongue hits her clit for the first time she jumped and whimpered in pleasure. The more he sucked and licked the more she was panting. Anna gripped his hair with her hands as he continued to lick her and tease her with his tongue. "Dean….Please.."

Just as she was about to get close to cumming Dean sat up and asked, "What does my favorite girl want now?"

"Please fuck me." She replied in a whimper as she begged. "Take me."

"I sure was hoping you would say that." Dean said and stood up from his chair. He dropped his pants down to the floor and moved closer to her. Anna lay back on the desk and moaned as Dean slid his cock up and down her slit. She knew this was going to be hard but she had to try and stay quiet. She didn't want Sam or Mary Sue to know what they were doing.

Dean slid into her slowly at first then began moving faster and faster. Anna's knuckles were turning white as she clench her fists and did her best to control herself for just screaming out in pleasure but the harder he thrusted she couldn't help but to moan ever so lightly and Dean could tell by the small pants and gasps that she was very close to cumming already.

"Fuck baby. I want to see you cum right now." Dean said.

Anna wrapped her legs tight around him and made him sink deep into her as she gasped and let out a loud moan. "Oh Dean! Uh…uh…God!"

Dean felt her clench all around him, "Oh Anna…shit!" he moaned and came as her felt the contractions of her orgasm rub his cock as wave after wave pulsed through her body.

Dean eased out of her and pulled up his britches and smiled, "Now we can eat."

Anna sat up and hopped off the table and began to get dressed, "I would love to join you but my shift starts in half an hour. This went a little longer than expected." She smiled.

"What time do you get off tonight?" Dean asked.

"Whatever time you show up." She said and slipped on her jacket. "I'll see you later Sheriff."

"Goodbye Miss Anna." Dean said.

Anna walked out of the office and she saw Sam along with a few other men smiling at her, "Afternoon gentlemen." She said and they tipped their hats and watched her as she walked out.

"Dean sure knows how to pick 'em." One said.

"Yes he does." the other man next to Sam said.

"Eye's off." Dean said as he walked out of his office and the men instantly walked away. Being Sheriff was awesome.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Curtis Hamilton walked into the saloon and looked around for a moment, "What can I do for you sir?" Sophia asked as she placed her hands on her hips and smiled at him.

"I'm looking for someone. My fiancé actually." He said and removed his hat.

"Not many engaged women come in here. Just there future husbands looking to get lucky one last time." She winked, "What's her name. Maybe I can tell you where she is. I know a lot of people."

"Her name is Anna Belle Clarence. I was told she was here and I want to speak to her now." Curtis said.

Sophia's face light up, "Well well little Anna is engaged." She could use this, "I would love to tell you where she is but we are supposed to give out personal information."

Curtis cleared his throat and closed the space between him and Sophia, "Maybe me and you can go upstairs and make a deal."

"I like the way you think. I'm dying to know more about you and Anna." Sophia said and took his hand and led him up the stairs. She was willing to do anything to get rid of Anna and Curtis just may be her ticket.

***Sorry its been a long time. I am still getting ideas together for this story :) Please review!**


End file.
